


Taking a break from saving the world

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Giving the bunghole defence squad a break, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, everyone's a nerd, for once, hogwarts pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: "Yeah but Hermoine Granger was a Gryffindor." April said. "And she's a total badass." "She punched Draco in the face." Ram added. "You like Harry Potter?" Tanya asked. "Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I can't take Pottermore quizzes." Ram said. "Or that I live under a rock."The Bunghole defence squad take a break to geek out over Harry Potter and give Charlie a much needed education.





	

As much fun as saving the world from aliens was, getting coffee together was much more fun. And safe. And _normal_.

Tanya pulled a face at her friend as he messed round with his coffee. (A posh Latte thing that April had ordered for him.) "You disgust me." Ram rolled his eyes and continued to lick whipped cream from his cup.

"You shouldn't coffee shame me like this."

"You guys are ridiculous," April said, playing peace maker between the friends. "No coffee shaming anyone."

"I wouldn't call it coffee shaming. There's no coffee there."

Ram responded rather maturely by sticking out his tongue at Tanya, while April laughed.

"This is much more fun then last weekend."

"Tell me about it," Tanya said. "As much fun as exploring haunted houses is, getting expensive coffee is nicer."

"And now everyone's actually here," April added, nodding at the door where Matteusz and Charlie were coming in, holding hands as usual.

Matteusz went to buy drinks, probably because Charlie once got confused sharpening pencils while the alien prince joined their table.

"Sorry, we're late. Matteusz wanted to take the train but I found it a bit too crowded." Tanya moved her legs away from the seats she'd been saving for them.

"It's okay Charlie. You're both pretty new to London anyway." April smiled at her friends. It was pretty amazing to Tanya how April could share her heart with a psychopath alien king and still be so happy all the time.

"Here." Matteusz passed a cup to his boyfriend and took the last seat. Charlie then gave him heart eyes, which was adorable. (Tanya and April both had to admit they were a cute couple. Ram had no comment.) 

Matteusz took off his jacket revealing a scarlet and gold t-shirt underneath.

"Don't tell me you're actually a Gryffindor." Tanya couldn't help herself, Harry Potter was her kryptonite.

"There is nothing wrong with being Gryffindor," Matteusz replied, the word sounding slightly off with his accent.

"Gryffindor privilege is what's wrong with being a Gryffindor. And it's so mainstream." Tanya pulled her phone from her pocket to display her Ravenclaw phone case.

"Yeah but Hermoine Granger was a Gryffindor," April said. "And she's a total badass."

"She punched Draco in the face," Ram added, enthusiastically miming it. 

"You like Harry Potter?" Tanya asked.

"Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I can't take Pottermore quizzes," Ram said. "Or that I live under a rock."

"What house are you in then?" Maybe Tanya could get them all house scarves for Christmas. That be awesome. 

Ram hesitated. "Don't laugh."

"You're a Hufflepuff aren't you?" This was brilliant. Ram was a total Hufflepuff.

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff." Ram crossed his arms. "And you raved about Fantastic Beasts for twenty minutes after seeing the trailer for it."

"I bet Aprils a Hufflepuff. She's very sweet."

"Thanks Matteusz but I'm a Gryffindor too." They highfived.

"What about Charlie?"

"I'm lost," he dexalted. "Alien remember?"

"Oh my god!" Tanya half shouted. Maybe she was a little bit too loud, the cashier was giving their table a dirty look. "I mean, seriously? You know nothing about Harry Potter? That's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

"I know there's a lot of weird words. Like Gryffindor?" Charlie pronounced it with a slightly similar accent to Matteusz.

"It's a house. There are four houses-"

"Hang on, April, we should explain what Howarts is first."

Charlie looked lost. "You should."

"Hogwarts is this school. I think it's in like Scotland. And wizard and witches go there to learn spells," Tanya explained.

"Is it real?"

Tanya sighed. "I wish."

"I'm sitting at the nerd table," Ram said.

"So at Hogwarts - it's fictional - you have four houses. Gryffindor - for the brave, Ravenclaw - for the smart, Slytherin - for the ambitious and Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is for the hardworking? I think?" Tanya shrugged. "And you're sorted into one of them."

"Sounds complicated," Charlie commentwd.

"It'll make more sense when you see the movies." Tanya turned to Matteusz. "Make him watch the movies."

"And read the books." Everyone turned to stare at Ram again. "My Dad brought me them. And I didn't get to A-level English without reading, ok?"

"Now who's the giant nerd?" April teased.

Charlie typed on his iPhone. "This quiz, correct?" He passed Tanya the phone which was open on Pottermore.

"Yep."

Charlie went back to his phone, whispering occasionally to Matteusz when he didn't understand a question.

"What did you get?" April asked.

"The blue house?" Charlie answered still looking at his phone. "With the eagle?"

"Ravenclaw? Yes!" Tanya gave Charlie a half-hug. "Welcome to the best house."

"Actually the best house is clearly Gryffindor."

It was nicer, Tanya thought, to fight over Hogwarts houses than to fight aliens.

Next time they were taking a break from saving the world, they were going to watch the movies.


End file.
